Innocence in Zombie World
by BloodSeaSerialKiller
Summary: 10K is his friends made to Alexandria where they meet Rick Grimes and his family. Being the youngest sucked when you know how to take care of yourself but that almost proved impossible when you have Warren and Addy for sisters, Doc as a father, and Vasquez for a brother. Murphy...10K doesn't know where to put him.
1. Chapter 1

No one has ever predicted that a Zombie Apocalypse would occur, the weather is easy to predict but who would've thought. 10K is on top of a moving car breathing in the fresh air. He including Warren, Vasquez, Doc, Addy, and Murphy are on our way to California until they got overrun by Zombies when they made it to Alexandria. Rick is standing by the gate with Maggie, Sasha, and Deanna when they heard gunshots. Spencer came running towards them "We have visitors" the four of them ran towards the gate, Glenn is opening the gate for the new comers to come in. On top of the car they saw a boy no older than 16 **(sorrry if anyone read the Z-Nation Wiki I know that 10K is 19 but I wanted him to be 16)** , rick watched the boy and his aim. He never missed one "5,097" 10K told himself.

The threat has been neutralized.

Glenn closed the gates, Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Carl held up their guns but Deanna stopped them "My name is Deanna, welcome to Alexandria." Warren looked at Deanna for a sec before taking her hand "Roberta Warren, thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Deanna talked to each of the new comers one by one, she of course, Rick, Michonne, and Daryl stayed in the room with her while Maggie stayed outside to keep an eye on the others.

Maggie couldn't stop stealing glances at Murphy,

Blue skin?

Inside with Deanna "Mind telling us what brought you here Ms. Warren,"

"My family and i have been given instructions by Citizen Z to get Murphy to California."

Rick ~ "Why?"

Roberta ~ "Because he's the last chance for humanity."

Deanna and Michonne looked at Roberta with curious in their eyes, so Roberta explained more

"Murphy was being escorted by the military to the CDC in California because he has the experimental vaccine in his blood for a cure against the Zombies." "then what if the experiment in his blood is not the cure?" "I'm not sure but I do know is that When Murphy have been given the vaccination, he was left alone to be eatten by the zombies, they bit him 8 times and still he is alive, which brings me to my request, i ask of you Deanna is that we need a new vehicle and some supplies."

Deanna smiled "Of course but I believe you deserved some rest, you and your family look like you have been in the road for quite some time, so why not stay here for a while, get some rest, then you can be on your way. Rick can you bring in the others please."

Rick opened the door and motioned for everyone to come inside.

Daryl looked at the people who came in, he eyes widen a little when came in a cute boy with dark brown almost black hair and blue eyes.

he wore armor with camo design clothes. On top of his head were his signature goggles.

Deanna ~ "can ask for your names?"

"I'm Vasques"

"Murphy"

"Addy"

"Doc"

"10K"

Rick ~ "She asked for you name" he said to 10K

"That is my name... 10K"

Michonne ~ 10K is a number"

Deanna ~ "It's fine, 10K it is."


	3. Chapter 3

10K and his friends spent their time here at Alexandria, people do find them a little weird but it didn't bother them, but they're glad they have a bed and an actual roof over their heads for the time being. Roberta is out talking to Rick, Michonne, and Deanna. Addison is hanging out at the house taking a nice hot shower first. 10K is surrounded by some people, telling him how cute he is, and the elderly pinch his cheeks.

Daryl didn't know what to do, he did want to try and talk to 10K but being an antisocial redneck, he didn't know what to say.

He didn't notice Carl coming up beside him and see him gazing at 10K.

Carl ~ "Hey Daryl"

Shocked by the sudden, Daryl flinches as he turns around to see his adopted nephew Carl standing there with a grin on his face.

Daryl ~ "...Carl..."

Carl raised his hands and moved along back to the house to take care of his sister.

Daryl sat on the porch on the house, he was staying in with Eric and Aaron when he looked up he noticed 10K walking past him. He had his gun so Daryl knew that the kid was going outside the wall. he almost did something he would never do, he was about to 10K if he could come with him. Addy came running behind 10K "Hey 10K, you forgot this" she stood beside him and put a walkie talkie in his hand "Make sure you call us just in case you find yourself in a pinch" "I will"


End file.
